the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry is the second upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Fairy Tail crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess. Plot Zash Caine (ザッシュ・ケイン Zasshu Kein), the Kingdom of Stella's minister of state and a practitioner of black magic, infiltrates the Kingdom of Fiore to steal the Dragon Cry, a mystical staff discovered in the dragon graveyard beneath the capital city. Fiore's royal family recruits Natsu Dragneel and his team from the Fairy Tail guild to recover the staff, detailing that it is imbued with magical power capable of annihilating the kingdom. The wizards pursue Zash to Stella, whose ruler, King Animus (アニムス Animusu), intends to use the staff for a ritual. Upon touching the staff, Natsu accidentally alerts Zash to their presence. After a lengthy pursuit, Fairy Tail is defeated and detained by Zash and the kingdom's elite military unit, the Three Stars – Swan (スワン Suwan), Doll (ドール Dōru), and Gapri (ガプリ Gapuri). Escaping from his airborne cell, Natsu frees the others and stops Zash from using Lucy Heartfilia as a blood sacrifice for his magic. The wizards evade Zash with the help of his reluctant accomplice, Sonya (ソーニャ Sōnya), who is also Animus's aide and childhood friend. Sonya warns Fairy Tail that the king's ritual could prevent a potential magical disaster from destroying her kingdom. Sensing that the Dragon Cry contains the malicious intent of dragons that were killed by Acnologia, Natsu refuses. Returning to Stella, the wizards defeat the Three Stars and retrieve the staff. Sonya grabs the Dragon Cry and, affirming Natsu's warning of its true nature, refuses to give the staff to Animus. Natsu arrives and sees Sonya speaking to herself; possessing Sonya, Animus reveals himself to be a dragon who has sealed himself within her body to cheat death, appearing to her in a human guise to manipulate her. Unable to escape Sonya's body on his own, Animus performs the ritual to free himself using the staff's magic, but emerges in an imperfect form after Zash steals the staff for himself, seeking revenge against Fiore for exiling him. Zash uses the staff to activate an army of artificial soldiers against Fairy Tail and tries destroying Fiore, but is disintegrated to his death by the staff's magic energy. In a struggle over the staff, Animus impales Natsu on one of his spikes and finishes absorbing the staff's magic, regaining his full strength. Natsu survives his injury, half of his body taking on the appearance of a dragon, and viciously attacks Animus; Animus recognizes Natsu as E.N.D., the "destroyer of all", before Natsu defeats him. Returning to normal, Natsu is deeply shaken by his transformation, but Lucy comforts him, saying he still looks like himself. Meanwhile, Sonya destroys the Dragon Cry, deactivating the soldiers and causing Animus' body to disappear. The broken staff reverts to its true form, a ribbon, which is blown away in the breeze. In a post-credits scene, the ribbon is picked up by Acnologia. In a flashback, a young Sonya loses her ribbon after being mortally wounded by Animus' gang of dragons, whom Acnologia kills in retaliation; a dying Animus inhabits Sonya's body during this time, enabling their survival. In the present, Acnologia callously destroys the ribbon as Zeref observes him from afar alongside Brandish μ and Invel Yura, declaring that his battle with Natsu is imminent. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Nightstriker, Selena, Breon, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5 (Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, and Human Fluttershy), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Wubbzy, Ami, Yumi, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Nyx, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Ryan, Daisy, Skiff, Ashima, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Cross-Hairs, Drift, Hound, and Cogman guest star in this film. *Megatron, Barricade, and Nitro Zeus will work for King Animus in this film. *Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!, Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor, My Little Pony: The Movie, Transformers: The Last Knight, and Fairy Tail Dragon Cry were all released in 2017. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers